Four Days
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: I'm leaving Albion to explore Aurora within four days; but I still have her following me around. Pre-Fable 3 with no pairings


I hate a lot of things. This includes the darkness that shadows the corners of my room, the never ending gossip among the servants, the silence of my mother's room, prolonged lessons of my advisor, and those girls who crowd around on the streets. They cluttered around my being, reaching out to get a touch of me as if I'm a diamond among the trash.

But there's nothing I hate more than Lilly. She's three years younger than me. She's slower than the average Dweller, dumb no matter how much the instructors try to teach her, and overall a klutz. She couldn't even mimic the movements of the promenade. I don't see how Walter could put up with her for that long.

I hate Lilly.

She's been around me for as long as I can remember. When she failed her lesson, I was the first person she came too. When she fell from the top of the staircase, which happened many times before, she went crying to me. Every time she was injured, she came crying to me instead of the nurse. Whenever I was surrounded by the villagers, she would hold onto my shirt as the little scarey cat she is.

You can pretty much say that half of my life has been spent looking after her.

"You should be nicer to her," Elliot told me as he sat on the bench. He's a brown-haired who lives here too. He's about Lilly's age, only a year older; but he still talks to me. He's

"I'm sick of her smiling face, you try to be nice to her." I replied to him.

"How could you say that? You're leaving soon, right?"

That's right. Soon we won't go through this cycle anymore. One more week til I leave for Aurora, a place far away from this kingdom. A place whole of discoveries and adventures; a place without...her.

"You sprained your ankle?!" I exclaimed at her.

She was sitting on the bench outside of the nursery. Her ankle wrapped in white cloth, and position so it was less painful to walk on. She timidly asked one of the servants to go and get me before the doctor looked at her. The servant did, and I came right after she gotten out of the room.

"Y-Yes..." she answer as a few tears came out of her eyes. She wheezed and somehow I was pushed next to her. Her arms wrapped around my person.

"Stop crying, you idiot," I told her. She sniffled and looked up at me, whipping her tears away. "Come on, your lesson is about to start."

"I-I can't walk..." she mumbled so low that I barley heard her. I was used to this, since I've been around her for so long.

"Guess I've to help, don't I?" I stated. She leaned on me and we walked down the numerous hallways of the castle.

No matter how badly I treat her, Lilly still follows me around.

"I'm happy," she said in a joyful tone that contrast from the one she used eariler. "We haven't walked together in ages..."

More like you follow me.

Elliot called out to me. He stood in front of me and Lilly; suprised was his expression. "What? You're going to your lessons together?"

"Lilly sprained her ankle, and Walter will be mad if she misses," I answered him.

"Oh, yeah?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Don't you have other matters than me and my affairs?" I was talking about all of the maids who called for him. They were blushing from his player antics.

"That's why girls don't like you."

Have you seen me go outside? Every time I step outside of the gardens, I get trapped by thongs of girls, with Lilly holding my shirt.

"Oh well, bye!" He looks at Lilly and rubbed her head, "See ya, Lilly!"

As he leaves me and my...follower, I notice a blush on her cheeks. "What do you see in that guy?" I questioned her. "He's just a player, just ask the maids."

Lilly falls for any gentlemen who treats as such. From hand holding to winking, her heart flutters. She never works up the courage to tell the lad how she feels, but keeps the crushes to herself and let them pass. Afterwards she comes to me and unleashes her tears, always.

Always cry about it to me.

"H-He always has a smile on his face, always cheery; even though he popular, he's always nice to me. Plus, he hangs out with you."

"Doesn't matter anyways. It's not like you'll tell him, you will just come crying to me."

_"Wait! Don't leave me!" Lilly would yell from behind me. _

She can't do nothing without me.

"To bad I'm going to be gone before that happens," I said.

"I'll do it. I'll confess...before you leave."

Mother's room is silence as ever as I walked through the hallway. The floorboards crept, but that's the only sound you hear. It gives me chills every time I walk pass.

My room, next to hers, feels the same way. The corners are dark and shadows. They moved throughout the night, as if they are beings sent to watch over my person. It all gives me chills. All of my items were tucked away in bags and ready to go for the trip within three days.

"Sure, I think you're cute, Lilly. But, I only see you as a little sister." That was what I heard as I walked pass the pair in the gardens. That was what I heard more than once.

"I-It's okay... We won't see each other anyhow with him leaving. I just wanted to let you know how I feel before he leaves."

Elliot smiled at her with his famous grin. I really wanted to run up to him and punch him. "Thanks."

He leaves her standing there by the patch of flowers. She was sniffing, like always. "You actually went through with it. You could have remembered him as a nice guy, but instead you had to hear his infamous excuse."

She stops herself from crying anymore and gives out a whimpered laugh. "It's okay...I'm just glad I got it out." She looks at me with a smile, "Thanks!"

Very soon now, I will be gone. I won't be able to be there for her.

I walked into the room, the same one that held my lessons for two years; which was being used of those of Elliot's age. I stormed up to him and punched him in his face. His skin contacted mine, and he glared at me. "What was that for?"

"How could you do that to Lilly?! Left her standing in the gardens crying!" I was soon shouting at the brown-haired boy. "NOBODY EXPECT ME HAS THE RIGHT TO PUT HER DOWN!"

_That day was an average day as any. I walked into my mother's room with my assignment for the day. It was top-perfect I ever had. But, I couldn't get through, Lilly knocked into me as she followed behind. _

_People were lined up along my mother's bed, the doctor was shaking his head. Walter seen me, and hug me. That was when I was able to see the bed._

_Mother was laying in her bed, which was unlike her. She was always moving around the castle, she was a adventurer so it made her reckless at staying in one place for long. It has been years since she gone on an adventure since I was born, and with Father disappearing. _

_Her eyes wandered the faces of those who surrounded her bed, stopping on mine. She smiled gently and touched my face with her cold hand, and she looked at Lilly's face. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Her hand dropped from my face onto the bed. _

_And her eyes closed._

_Without me knowing, I was out of the room, running down the hallways. I pushed past the servants, and I kept hearing my name being called. Lilly was behind me, following like always. "Wait! Wait up! Where are you going?! Hey!"_

_I wanted to disappear. I wanted to get away from here, to anywhere. _

_"Wait! Don't leave me!" _

_"Stop! Stop following me!" I yelled back to her. I was soon outside, in the gardens in which I visited with my mother. "You're annoying! Shoo! Go away!" _

_I left her standing there. But, again she followed me.  
_

_Even when the sun went down, the girls surrounded me, and dark was in every corner, she kept following me. She was following me through the night like the idiot she is. _

_I would look over my shoulder and she would still have that same stupid smile on her face. _

_"Why...are you following me?" I asked her. _

_No matter how mean I am to her, degrading I am, she always follows me._

_She picks up her pace and grabs my hands, "Let's go back, okay?" she asked with that same stupid smile on her face. _

_The truth is, I'm the one who can't live without Lilly. _

Lilly stands on the dock as I step into the ship. It was finally time for me to leave, to go on an adventure like my mother. I smile as I get on the boat, looking out at the sea. I won't be back in years, yet I can't wait to leave and explore the sandy desert.

She looks at me, "I wish that mother could be here, though..."

I know, I know...

"See ya," I said as they started to untie the boat from the dock.

Please be happy.

"Yeah, goodbye brother!" she calls out to me. I turn my head and have a smile similar to her stupid grin.

I wish you the best, my beloved little sister.


End file.
